Final Fantasy 108
by Kakanma
Summary: The battle with Ulimecia is over but Selphies journy of rememberence is just begining...


Final Fantasy 10^8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or 10. Well I own Final Fantasy 8 for PSX but I don't own the idea. Squaresoft owns it all, I envy them.  
  
Prologue  
It was finally over; they had won. Ultimecia was dead. But the SeeDs from Balamb had paid for this victory with the life of one of their own. Selphie, the spunky young woman who aspired to the philosophy of "Don't worry, be happy", had been drawn into the depths of time, her last act being a desperate kamikaze against the almost godlike sorceress. This selfless act had driven Zell, Irvine, and even the normally untouchable Squall into near mindless rage, the last thing Ultimecia saw was a hail of AP ammo on a collision course with her skull, followed by a "My Final Heaven" and "Lion Heart". Rinoa and Quistis had cast the most powerful cure and revive spells in their stock; Rinoa had even shifted into "Angel Wing" to make her spells more potent. But it was all for naught, Selphie was well and truly gone.  
  
But Fate was not yet done with the young SeeD, for there was another world that cried for a saviour. And Selphie had just been cast for that role.  
  
(((((  
  
She stared down into the meagre fire that she had built in the centre of, well, wherever she was. Has she focused on trying to figure out just how she got here, and more importantly, who she was, a sudden and fierce pain ripped through her skull, sending her hand to her forehead in a futile attempt to soothe the pain.  
  
'My.My name .My name is.S.Sel.Selphie. Yes that's it, Selphie Tilmitt. I think that there is something else, but I just can't grasp it yet.'  
  
A glint of reflected firelight caught her eye and she looked down at the long, curving blade of her sword. The hilt almost seemed like it was made for her hand, but she had only found the weapon a little while ago. Or was it hers before she woke up, did she use this blade to take life? She just couldn't know for sure.  
  
'This sword, this is my key to survival. I don't know if I will ever remember what came before but I know that this sword will be a major part of my life from here on.'  
  
The sound of gravel scrapping on stone interrupted her musings has she tightened her grip on the sword. The appearance of a creature both anticipated and unexpected, anticipated from the sound and unexpected because she thought that she was alone in the ruins. She dropped into a low fighting stance and prepared to take on the whatever it was, when she stopped.  
  
'Maybe this is one of the people who built this place, I can't look very friendly while pointing a weapon at it.him.her.whatever.'  
  
Any thoughts of trying to communicate with it were quickly squashed when it jumped at her, claws ready to rip her into little bloody chunks. She knew that she was to late even has she swung her sword upwards, the thing was going to rip her throat open and she was a mere half-second to late to do anything about it. That was when a flying figure smashed into the creature from the side, resolving into a young woman wearing a skin- tight outfit that covered most of her face and body. The girl shouted some gibberish at her and threw a small object at the creature, a grenade if she wasn't mistaken. That was when the fight began in earnest, both of them fighting at their best to ward off the monster. It was a short but brutal fight, the monster taking the worst of it, but she came out on top with the help of the unidentified girl.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The girl just looked behind her and said some more gibberish and made a few gestures. Selphie turned around to see several more people dressed in the same fashion has the young girl, she turned back to her semi-saviour to voice her confusion when a sharp impact hit the back of her skull. Her world was once again consumed by darkness.  
  
AN: Not bad for a guy who has hardly played FF10 is it? Things just get stranger from here for poor Selphie. 


End file.
